Just in Case
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Naruto comes across an intimate note in their old files and cannot stop until he finds its mate. He wasn't sure how they had all missed it but he knew they belonged together, wherever they were. Oneshot NejiXSakura


Authors Note: Ok so totally canon, with a little bit of what if thrown in. I got inspired after I went back a reread some of my old favourites on FF. It was just a single line but things started clicking and here we are. NejiXSakura in Naurto's POV.

 _Sakura's writing_

 _ **Neji's writing** _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Naruto could not help himself sometimes. He longed for the 'good old days'. His son said that was because he was a ji-chan now and that it came with the territory. Getting older... what would Boruto know about any of that. But it was how he had ended up in his office on a lazy Sunday afternoon with nothing better to do.

He missed them, all of them, dearly. So many were gone now. Most recently his hearts sister had left him and he felt more alone than he cared to admit. Her recent departure had reminded him of their youth, gotten him reminiscing over training and missions together. He was not sure of all the details anymore and so he had gone looking for their first hand reports. Who better to remind him of what had happened then their younger recollections. She had told him when Sasuke-teme died that she did not want to dwell in the sadness. She wanted to remember the good times, something he was determined to do now.

How he had managed to find her old files from their chunnin days he could not say. However, he had managed to find it and he was rummaging through it now, which is how that little piece of paper had ended up floating across his vision. That in itself was a miracle, as it was naught but a piece of paper folded into quarters, tucked behind other papers in an old file, in a dusty cabinet that looked like it had not seen the light of day since he was a teenager.

He did not care how he had managed to stumble across it but he was glad he had. He brushed a tear away from his eye and gazed with fondness down at the 'just in case' other wise know as a last minute will and testament. It was not unusual to see such documents in their profession, particularly before a dangerous mission. He had seen one of her's before, specifically the one that was addressed to Sarada, which she had used for many years. It stated very simply:

 _To my daughter Sarada who will inherit all of my earthly_ _possessions, I am so very proud of you. I love you sweetheart._

He had seen that one a million times as it was her standard message and sat at the top of her most recent file. He had thought it to be the only just in case she had ever made, until now that is.

This one read much the same as the one he was so familiar with, short and sweet.

 _Sensei don't get taken off guard reading dirty novels. Shishou thank you for_ _everything. Naruto stop drinking spoiled milk you Baka._

He let out a skill chuckle and sniffed. She never changed.

For an instant he thought that was where it ended but then he saw it. After a long break in the page there was more, not so much an after thought as it was a way to distinguish that this part was of a different level of importance. It began with the line,

 _To be read to the recipient alone:_

As he read it his azure eyes went wide and for an instant he sat completely still. Then as if something had bitten him he jumped into high gear, digging through files to find another he knew would be buried in recesses of time. He had to know. He had to find out what this was and how far it went.

Had anyone walked into his office in that moment they would have found him sifting through dusty files, sneezing like a madman, and cursing under his breath every few seconds. They might have thought that he had finally lost it. Maybe he had, but for some reason in this moment this part of her life, which she had kept a secret from everyone, was of the utmost importance. It took a while but finally he held up the hefty file in triumph. He clasped the near bursting folder in his hands and marvelled at the amount they had managed to fit in there. He had forgotten how busy the man had been in the early years of their shinobi careers.

There it was right on top of all of the reports and completed missions. A pristine piece of white paper. The ink was a little smudged in some places where someone, and he had a guess as to whom it had been, had cried onto it but it was still very legible.

It began in the same way as the one he held in his other hand. There were goodbyes to his family and some tokens shared with colleagues and senseis. Then like a refrain were the same words repeated after a break in the page, as if it had been an agreement between them to keep their business between themselves, not even letting their nearest and dearest intrude;

 **To be read to the recipient alone:**

How had he missed it? He held both pieces of paper in his hands wide eyed and confused.

 _If I should not return_

 **If I should not survive**

He did not understand. It could not be possible. He would have noticed. Someone would have noticed. At least he thought they would have. But clearly it was true and he was not sure he knew what to make of that. He thought he knew almost everything about her but apparently he had missed something crucial.

 _I want you to know_

 **you must know**

How had they they managed to keep this to themselves, quiet and under the radar of everyone they knew? He was not sure, so he started to think back. Things were hazy but he remembered enough. Now that he thought about it he vaguely recalled a few instances of longing glances, distances that were closer than they should have been, and hands that lingered longer than they ought to have.

 _you are my whole world._

 **you are my everything.**

He had not thought much of it at the time. He had been too caught up in his own life, retrieving Sasuke, and saving the world to notice what at that the time had seemed to be such small things. Of course he had noticed her strange behaviour, first giving up on Sasuke, then trying to kill the missing nin, and separating herself so completely from that part of her life only to fall right back into it when the dust was settled and the war was over. Grief made people do strange things.

 _Should I be separated from you in this life, live your life to the full. Please._

 **Should we never again meet in this life, please be happy, for me.**

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He wanted to reach into the afterlife and give them both a big hug right now but he could not. There was consolation in the fact they had been happy, for how long he could not be sure, but they had been happy. That much was clear.

 _My time with you has been the happiest, most complete, of my life._

 **You have given my life new meaning. You set me free.**

Naruto laid back and grinned up at the ceiling letting the mess he had made cradle his head while he sobbed a mix of sorrowful and joyous tears. Those two idiots were probably side by side, hand in hand, where ever it was that that good people went when they died. The sun was setting and he knew he should get up and go home but he could not. He wanted to stay a little bit longer. He let the last of his sobs die, clasping the notes to his chest.

He knew they were private, possibly the most intimate notes he had ever read, but for some reason he could not let them go. The pieces of paper were a pair. One was not complete with out the other, and they deserved to be together. He would see that they were kept together, but for now he was content to lay on his office floor in the dying light.

Kami he missed them... but if there was any justice in this world or the next they were not missing each other any more.

 _This is not our end. We will hold each other again. I love you Neji, always._

 **We will be together again. I love you Sakura, forever.**

* * *

End notes: OMG I am such a big baby. I barely made it though this without crying, maybe I'm the only one. Either way I hope you all enjoyed. Got a few more up my sleeve to get out in the very near future. Review are always appreciated but not flames please. Until next time!


End file.
